Special Star's Heroic Deed
is a quest about Special Star's attempts to obtain Harmony Heroes Issue #15, a rare comic book, from a pony whom she did not realize is a con-artist. She enlists the help of the player to expose the actions of Scrumple. Quest initiation Special Star explains that she was scammed by a mare named Scrumple, paying 500 bits for a rare comic book she never received. Scrumple is also acting as if she never made the deal. Special wants the player to buy the comic book from Scrumple, and while using Bugsy's Bug to record her words and prove her lack of integrity. Journal: That nerdy, wanna-be superhero, Special Star, gave me a surveillance bug. I need to talk to Scrumple and pretend that I want to buy a comic book from her, while trying to get proof that she is a swindler. *''Talk to Scrumple'' Buying the comic A quick exchange with Scrumple has the player paying her 500 bits, and her promising to pass the comic to the player. Journal: I gave Scrumple the money for the comic book and recorded the purchase. Now I have to go back to Special Star to show her the recording. *''Return to Special Star.'' Exposing the scam The player travels back to Special Star, who tells them to ask Scrumple for the comic immediately. She claims that Scrumple will start lying, but the recording will force her to confess her schemes. Journal: Special Star is convinced this recording will uncover Scrumple's scam. I need to play it to Scrumple now to make her confess. *''Show Scrumple the recording.'' Scrumple's plight Upon playing the recording to Scrumple, she claims that she wasn't scamming the player, but sincerely didn't remember them due to the number of customers she receives. The player probes further, saying that Special Star received the same treatment from her, and threatens to bring this issue to the guards. Scrumple reacts with fear, saying that she's only working as a con-artist to support her poor family. The player advises her to return Star's and their money, but Scrumple says she's unable to return Star's money as it has already been spent. She says to look for Kaleidoscope at the Crystal Fair to obtain a copy of the comic book, which she says he does not need. Journal: I got my money back Scrumple told me that Kaleidoscope at the Crystal Fair has the comic that Special Star wants. I need to convince him to let me have it, so I can give it to Special Star. *''Get the comic for Special Star.'' Obtaining the comic When talking to Kaleidoscope, he mentions having having the book as one of his goods for transport, but the recipient ended up not wanting it. Having no interest in adventure stories for youths of today, he passes the book to the player. Journal: Kaleidoscope gave me the comic book. Now I just need to bring it to Special Star. *''Give Special Star the comic. Quest completion Special Star reacts with skepticism towards Scrumple's plight, but quickly becomes distracted by the player's comic, saying she had waited for months to acquire it. She rewards the player with a copy of "THEWBEARD the Barbarian Pirate Book 6" as thanks for their help. The player will also gain 100 XP in all Talents. Trivia * Currently, the journal does not have an entry for the completion of the quest. Gallery SpecialStarQuestRewardA02.png|Special Star rewarding the player with a book Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom